


What Dreams May Come

by Auxcouleur



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Existential Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxcouleur/pseuds/Auxcouleur
Summary: Roxas contemplates what he is and what he is to become; set after confrontation with Diz.
Kudos: 1





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote back in 2007 that I discovered recently by drowning in nostalgia through my old LiveJournal. I hope someone can enjoy this!

And you know? He couldn’t quite get it. It kept eluding him, like some faint scent that is evaporating into the air. Always out of reach, out of his grasp. He couldn't until it was right in front of him. Right smack dab in front of him in a big glowing orb...thing. And as the petals unfold, he is now facing himself.

Well, he says himself, when it's not really him. He is him, but him is not he.

You were never supposed to exist, Roxas.

And as he looks at this person who is not himself, he wonders what sort of person this is. What individual is he giving up his life to become? Will he be funny? Sarcastic? Right-handed? Left-handed? Loving? Cynic?

Who is he giving up himself to be?

'Cause for all the dreams he's had of his life, Roxas does not know the first thing about being Sora. Does not know what is expected of him. Hasn’t a clue about what will happen once he reaches out to this spiky haired kid who is supposed to be living. Roxas was a mistake, a tool, a nobody. This boy floating was somebody. Somebody who could save the day.

But… but.

What’s going to happen to me now?

Roxas wonders whether it will be painful. Or just really bright. Will it be like sleeping? Dreaming? Will he be forever dreaming Sora’s life? It doesn’t matter now, though. He must be Sora. Because Sora can save the day. And save his town, his friends, and everything he loves (as much as a nobody can love). It doesn’t matter because he knows he won’t disappear. He can’t disappear, because he’s got to meet her again.

I may not know it’s you, and you may not know it’s me, but we will meet again. I promise!

And so he will keep his heart. And so he reaches out. “I guess my summer vacation is over..” he remarks, as he is engulfed in light and becomes whole.


End file.
